Bones's cubs
by fluffy20456
Summary: what hapends when a boys body is found in a un marked grave next to a high school? why is the good doc acting strange? Sorry im bad at summerys..
1. Chapter 1

_**Cub**_

**_hay guys haven written for a while soory but this is for noel its a diferent peveiw of it.._**

_thoughts,_

talking,

**Yelling**

............................................

Booth's office

: Agent Booth do you know why you and doctor Bredanan weren't their for our weekly appointment?: Sweets said with annoyance in his voice.

_He knew the anthropologist hated physiology but the partners had to go through it in order to stay partners for the FBI. That's if the good doc, wanted to now. she's been gone and disappeared two days ago form what doc, Hoggans said. She got a urgent phone call and left no words and when Agent Booth tried to stop her she freaked._

_"Man where the hell is bones she is late!! Sweets thinks we had a fight and everyone at the lab know that she never this mad at me no madder what so what the f***en did I do ?" Ringggg, Ringgg....._

Booth: yah, ok Smith Street! Yes sir, body unknown found in a un-marked grave burred near a high school. We'll be right there.

"Come on Bones we got a case where are you? Come on pick up!!!!" dam..

Hay Angula do you know were Bones is we got a case, and she missed our session with Sweets, and she's not picking up. Yah ok get her ready. Hell!! Get Cam I don't care I'll be there in ten.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Bones arrives at the lab 10min earlier. 

I arrived at the lab it was Monday, Ang and Jack were up stairs talking to Cam. It was another day I knew as soon as my phone rang it was my partner Agent Booth. He was possible calling for our in-point-ment, with Doc Sweets. I knew that I was avoiding them both for the last couple of days as well as the team.

I look and sure enough it's him. I send it to voice mail, as i can see the team looking at me as I walk into my office. I ignore the stairs and the buzzing of my phone. Turning on the waves of music of my I-pod. While I listen to one of my favourites' playing at a jazzy tunes.

...................................................................

Ang's [preveiw]

[ Hay, Cam have you seen Breadan?]

Nope Angula, we thought that you would have talk to her by no still no answers?

[No. I don't get why she won't answer her phone!

I mean she did hit Booth for trying to follow her that day. I just dont get her, its not like her to disaphear with nothing. I mean that was two days ago...]

hay there she is whow what happened? Jack says as they look down at the good doc.

...................................

Doctor Temperance Breandan walked into the Jefosonian. Her lab. She knew that her coleags were waching her. They were all cerious on why she up and disapeared earlyer in the week she was gone for two days. She picked up the phone and talked to the person for five seconds then hung up. And her partner took one look at her and they all knew that she looked terified, scaired.. Her walls were reforming up and locking everyone out in cluding him the one she knew she could trust but couldn't tell him knowing what was going to happen if she did so she left.

Two days later wich, is today she shows up looking like hell and in the same close that she was whering. They knew if they tryed to talk to her that they would get yelled at and that they would probley get no answers. So they watched as she walked passed to her office. Pulling out her phone taking one look at it and puting it back in her pocket. Then taking her keys out and unlocking her door shuting it and not even turning on the lights. They thought she was asleep not knowing on what the sudden wake up call they would receive ten minutes later.

They saw that Ang's phone rang a few minutes later and she walked down to her office.

.......................................

**_*Get your ass up Booth will be here in 5 minutes. I don't what to hear it get ready now!!! Said, a very agitated Miss Montenegro shook her best friend. While grabbing her kit and pushing her out the door._**

**Ang I can't get Cam to do it I don't care about the case I have to stay here!!! I yelled as my best freind draged me in to vewing eyes of Cam, Jack, and Max who were all on the platform. forming alarming stairs at the tone of my voice. I dont care!! I'm not working with Agent Booth on his stupid cases!! I've turmated on working with him.. For the next two weeks I can't work with you or the rest of the team!! un till then I when or if I can then I will be able to again then have to deside. Doctor soyan you and Agent Booth can take care of this one I bleleave thats him now just pulling up. Jack, Ang you will do everything to help him solve the cases that he has for you. Tell him that if he trys to have me followed again then I will quit!!!**

And with that she turned around and slamed her door shut!

.............................................................

whow so do you like it so far?

let me know soory for the cliffy ill up date it tomarrow or something....

fluffy20456


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Temps cubs**

**thanks for the reviews yah i know my spelling sucks... my spell check sucks let me know on how you think of this one..**

**Thanks to: mycroft216, and wasu,: for their support..**

**The creators are:**

**Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Camille (Cam) Saroyan, Temperance (Bones) Brennan, Max Brennan,**

**Special Agent Seeley Booth, Parker Booth, and Anthony (Andy) DiNozzo, Leeroy Jethro Gibbs, Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard ( NCIS ) Noel, Ryan, Alikay *Alex*, Davie, Nicky, and Kiki-Kiki (aka) Temperance Brennan Blackhome..**

**I do not own Bones or NCIS but i do own this story!!!**

**Place of the lab is the Jeffersonion Institution. Thanks.. Now on words.**

**...............................................................................................................**

**..............................................................................................................**

_**Previous:**_

*Get your ass up Booth will be here in 5 minutes. I don't what to hear it get ready now!!! Said, a very agitated Miss Montenegro shook her best friend. While grabbing her kit and pushing her out the door.

Angela I can't!!! Get Cam to do it I don't care about the case I have to stay here!!! I yelled as my best friend dragged me in to viewing eyes of Dr.'s Saroyan, Jack Hodgins, and Max Brennan who were all on the platform. forming alarming stairs at the tone of my voice. I don't care!! I'm not working with Agent Booth on his stupid cases!! I've throated on working with him.. For the next two weeks I can't work with you or the rest of the team!! un till then I when or if I can then I will be able to again then have to decide. Doctor Saroyan you and Agent Booth can take care of this one I believe that's him now just pulling up. Jack, Angela you will do everything to help him solve the cases that he has for you. Tell him that if he tries to have me followed again then I will quit!!!

And with that she turned around and slammed her door shut!

.............................................................

*Male adolescent around 5-8 years old badly beaten seems to be dead for over 6-9 years. We will know more when we get him back to the lab.* Dr Camille (cam) Saroyan, said as she described to the Special Agent Seeley Booth who was paying more attention to the NCIS team fighting. They had arrived in a hurry a High School next to the park were the body was found in a shallow grave next to a high school filled with Navy, Army Brats. NCIS would be working closely with Booth on this one, seeing that I could possibly be one of their cases as well. Special Agent Lee Roy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo, were standing with a Dr Mallord, aka Ducky. Trying to help me. Carefully removing the bones one bye one to discover another body underneath it. By the time we left the sight there were six in total and the NCIS team were willing to help us, was strange, even to Booth.

_**(Booth's preview)**_

So Cam did you talk to bones yet? Why isn't she working with me? 'I asked knowing the answer I saw her car was their but I got Cam instead. I saw the disappointment when I spotted her coming out, as well as the concern on her face as she got in. I told her that a boys body was found in a park were local kids, Army, and Navy brats went to high school next door to the park. And that we would be working with a NCIS team. Man I hate working with them they, get more annoying then some of the squints...

"No Seeley. I don't know why she Isn't working with you. Angela tryed to get her to go with you. She got her out of her office and they started a yelling match!! She said that she can't work with you or the team for two weeks. That she has to decide something. And that they have to work with you to solve this case no matter what! Then she said that if you try to have her followed then she will terminate her working with you and Quit for good..." Cam said with an irritated voice.

'Wow! Man what did I do? Wait, how did she know she was being followed? The FBI only followed her when she left the lab and suddenly lost her...'

Hi I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth this is Dr Camille Saroyan, of the Jeffersonion Institution we are here to see the body.

:Hi Agent Booth. I'm Anthonoy DiNozzo Tony to friends. This is my boss Special Agent Lee Roy Jethro Gibbs, just call him Gibbs:

[DiNozzo] slap!!

:Oh and this our coroner Dr Mallord you can call him Ducky for short. It's will be my pleasure to work with you and Dr. Saroyan as well as the Jeffersonian Inastution: I told him knowing that Kiki-Kiki was probity sleeping by now. How was I going to tell her? Noel Ryan and Davie were missing? And that I had Alikay and Nicky? Ahh well! I guess I better go and get them so she can watch them. I can't because of this case. Why Isn't she here? I thought this Agent Booth was her partner and Dr. Saroyan was her boss?

.........................................................................

_**The Lab.**_

_Doctor Temperance Brennan was sitting in her office lessoning to her i-pod hearing songs her foster brother had put on there for her. Two days ago was her foster fathers birthday she remember that her and her brother Andy, he said to lissom to Hanna Montanna there was one song she had to lison to. It was called __**The climb**__. _

_**I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"**_

_**Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking**_

_**But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high**_

_**There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**_

_**Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb**_

_**The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking**_

_**I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going**_

_**And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on**_

_**'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**_

_**Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!**_

_**There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose**_

_**Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!**_

_**Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa**_

_She was lessoning to it now. Hearing it she cried knowing that a dission that she had to make it was to tell Booth on what happened in foster care. How her name got changed to protect her. It seemed worth less now, but this song shook her to the core. Something that her walls never let happen. To her contract with the NCIS team, as well as witness protection, was up as well as her contract with the Jeffersonian was up in two weeks she had to decide. They all had to not just her but her sister Noel her brothers Andy, and Ryan. Then there were the boys her cubs Davie 17 in two weeks, as well as Alikay, born two days apart different mothers but her cubs. Then there was Nicky the baby only ten now she hadn't seen him in 9 years he was a baby when he and his mom and dad, her sister and brother brought them in witness protection. Her and Andy went their separate ways Him to NCIS, her to follow in her sisters footsteps. Tecicnaly the Blackhomes owned the Insdatution, Noel bought it with her trips to Los Vegas. Her name that was protected was on the document of owner ship, Jack Hodgens, and his grope was just people that supported them. A bunch of fosters. Nobody's. _

_Turning Up the music and walking up stairs to see the lab she worked in for the past 8 years. While upon seeing Agents Booth and Jethro Gibbs, walking into the lab with Dr. Saroyan, bring six body's behind them. Ducky, and Jack lay them out. Angela talking to Cam and Booth. While Gibbs makes a phone call. Seeing that they were talking about her she sees Booth stopping to take a good look at her. Turning around spotting Max, Next to her and turning up the music seeing he was trying to find out why she's acting weird and getting no were. She leaves and walks down to the part of the lab were no one can get to her seeing Gibbs heading towards her she stops._

_**Agent Gibbs how can I help you? **__Knowing he was wondering what everyone else was. hearing my voice icy and hard trying to hold back tears so that he can see me. for me me and not that foster that he interviewed 17years ago._

_[Doctor Brennan, A word?] I answered the phone hearing DiNozzo on the other end. I knew that he had Nicky and Alikay. Now i had the chance to talk to the good Doc. I coulden help to noted the hard tone and cool voice she used. i knew on what she was going thought in two weeks she had to decide DiNozzo had to make the same dission it was family. A dision that they each had to make together. i knew that her so called dad came back after being gone leaving her to survive on her own in foster care._

_**Of course Agent Gibbs lets head to my office away from lissoners**__.. I tryed to stay calm as I saw Gibbs nod and turned to follow her seeing both Booth, Max and the rest of the team staining at them walking past towards her office, and closing the door._

_......................................................................_

**Whew ok tell me how yah like it I'm welcome to comments and ideas. I started the next chapter it's in progress ill up date it tomorrow or later tonight depending on how i can get this story out of my head.. i chose Anthony DiNozzo from NCIS cause well they nevered did a back ground story on him in the show why not a crossover. Yes its about Doc. Bones, past you love the next chapter**

**lolz not telling yah see yah latter...**

**Thanks to the reviews!!!**

**Fluffy20456**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Bones or NCIS. but I do own this story..**_

**_thanks for the reviews._**

**_.........................................._**

_**Previous:**_

_**Agent Gibbs how can I help you? **__Knowing he was wondering what everyone else was. Hearing my voice, it was icy and hard. Trying to hold back the tears so that he can see me. For me me and not that foster that he interviewed 17years ago._

_[Doctor Brennan, A word?] I answered the phone hearing DiNozzo on the other end. I knew that he had Nicky and Alikay. Now I had the chance to talk to the good Doc. I could help to noted the hard tone and cool voice she used. I knew on what she was going thought in two weeks she had to decide. DiNozzo had to make the same dission it was family. A dission that they each had to make together. And, I knew that her so called dad came back after being gone leaving her to survive on her own in foster care._

_**Of course Agent Gibbs lets head to my office away from listeners**__.. I tried to stay calm as I saw Gibbs nod and turned to follow her seeing both Booth, Max and the rest of the team staining at them walking past towards her office, and closing the door._

_......................................................_

_[Miss Blackhome, Temperance have a seat there's somethings I have to tell you.] 'I can see the scared kid of 18. Sure she's grown up but I have to tell her. Taking a seat next to her on the couch turning knowing the reaction this will bring, back memories._

**_What is it Agant Gibbs?_** I question seeing that old face bringing back memories trying to keep them buried.

[Well temperance some thing has happened. To your case. understanding that you have decide as well as your brother, a phone call came in this morning considering your foster father Carter..]

_**What? What did he say is andy ok? Noel! Ryan? What about the boys? My boys? What's going on? Why are you working with the lab and my partner?** _She yelled at him..

[Please here me out. I have to tell you this then questions later deal?] I said,Seeing the old Temperance Brennan back.

**_Ok but I want answers Jet!!! _**I'm worried, what happened?

[This morning we got a call as well as your partner Agent Booth. Now I know that you are on a two week layaway to deside. The problem is this case, that is a Carter case it has all of the markings. He called Tony he said that he had Noel, Ryan, And your son Davie. He also said that he will exchange them all for you. Just you! I know that you are wondering why now but, we have Alikay and Nicky they were brought to NCIS with a tape of him torching them. What ever this case leeds to. I promase that you will never leave NCIS's sight. As of right now up are under **Noels protection**that she has set up for you. A situation for this. NCIS as well as your team will be working as one to get him. I have faith that you and DiNozzo. We will get him. Now I know that from Tony that you trust your partner. I think that he should read the file of your story and theirs.] 'I saw the socked tears rolling down her face as she shook fighting of her demons\memories. When I mentioned her partner she said she will think about it. I told her. Then left her there telling that her brother will be here in 30min with the boys.

.......................................................................

Booth, Angela watched as The Agent Gibbs walked up to Brennan sprising them both. Seeing her stop so they listen on the conversation.

_**Agent Gibbs how can I help you? Brennan said to him.**_

**[Doctor Brennan, A word?]**_Agent Gibbs said in a kind sincere voice. _

_One that they all knew too well. They all used it when they had to tell someone some bad news._

_about two minutes in they herd her yelling so naturaly they went to see if she was OK. only to be stop-ed by Dr. Mallord._

_*I wouldn't go in there if I were you Jethro wouldn't be very happy anyways, I could use some help with these body's it could make the process of finding on who they are faster..* Ducky watch them with laughter in his eyes. _

_........................................._

Temperance brennan watched as Gibbs left she turned on her tunes an listened to another song her brother picked out for her. Butter fly, fly away....

_**(music notes)**_

_**You taugged me in turned out the light**_

_**Kept me safe and sound at night**_

_**Little girls depend on things like that..**_

_**Brushed my teeth combed my hair**_

_**Had to drive me everywhere**_

_**You were always their when I looked back..**_

_**You had to do it all alone**_

_**Make a living make a home**_

_**Must have been as hard as could be**_

_**But when I couldn't sleep at night**_

_**Scaird of things wouldn't turn out right..**_

_**You would hold my hand and sing to me**_

_**Catapiller in the tree**_

_**How you wonder what you'll be**_

_**Can't go far but you can always dream**_

_**Wish you may wish you might**_

_**Don't you worry hold on tight**_

_**I promiase you that their will come a day**_

_**Butterfly Fly Away, Butterfly Fly Away**_

_**Got your wings now you can't stay**_

_**Take those dreams and make them all come true**_

_**Butterfly, Butterfly Fly Away.........**_

_**You've been watting for this day**_

_**All along you'll know what to do**_

_**Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly, Fly Away**_

_**Butterfly fly away**_

**_Butterfly fly away_ **

Smiling with were streaming down her cheeks. He always knew the words that would always shook her to the core. Seeing the time wiping the rest of the tears off her face and making sure that the boys wouldn't know that she was sad...

..............................................................

Everyone was watch the old agent Gibbs he was up stairs with Booth and Max. They wern't talking just standing there. looking down seeing Cam, Hodgans, and Ducky put the bones on the tables. when they got to the sixth one. they stop ed. just as Agent DiNozzo walked in with two boys the first was a little boy about Parker's age the other was in his early or late teens. They watched as Temperance Brennan made her presence know when the little boy shouted.............

...............................................

_**{Kiki! Kiki!!!} said a little boy rasing for her arms and holding on tight. Next was a boy in his late teens picked the boy up and huged her as well. Everyone in the lab had their eyes set on them. who were they and how do they know the good doc?**_

**Sorry, he got a way from me? Just like old time right Tempy? **_Agent Anthony DiNozzo stood a few feet away smiling at them all. Angela, And the rest of the team stared at them in shock._

_**Yah like old times Andy, welcome home! **and with that she got up and hugged him like her life depend on it. If the team would had seen Agent Gibbs you would have saw a rair smile. looking at them wondering the history who was he to her. why didn't the NCIS team mentioned that they knew temperance? why did she say welcome home? Why was Jack gasping for air?_

_........................................._

_{kiki kiki} A boy ran to my arms, he was ten now I haven't seen him in nine years. He looks more like Ry, then Noel. Blond hair, gray eyes, he had blue jeans, and a red Hood on. Wrapping him in my arm's at last. It seamed like a life time had passed us. I could feel Alikay's arms wrap around me. He wore black jeans, gray t-shirt with sone saying on it. A jean jacket one that Ry was wearing the last time that I'd seen them. He had green eyes like Davie, he looked more like his mom, Noel then his dad (Carter) thank god for that. I turned around as I heard Andy. I smile and welcome him back home. Like old times but, _there. but,

He_was no Noel, Ryan, or Davie.. It's different because they are lost. We ain't. I held onto him, when he picked me up off the floor spining me around like old times.. I knew that he had seen the tear stained face. As he lets go, we could see everyone looking at us. I lead him into my office. _

_[Dinozzo when you get your sister settled in. I want to know what you got you understand? As soon as we identify the body's the better.] Agent Gibbs shouted at him as they left into the offaice. Passing to see on what Ducky had for him and Agent Booth._

_*Was that nessasary Jethro?*_

_[What do you got Duck?]_

_*Nothing much we have six body's badly beaten, ages vary. The first one eight years of age, had his neck broken I think that we should make a identity first. Due to the remains it looks like he's the most recent. Eight years dead give or take. He's has similar to the ones in Miss Blackhome's claims. I would suggest that you talk to her of making a identify of the rest of them.*_

_[Yeh, the problem is does she want to?]_

**Wow hold on. You've seen this before Agent Gibbs? Why wasn't I informed? Who's Miss Blackhome? What are you holding back from us? Booth said, he was mad at the team for holding off so much? **

_[ Agent Booth I would sugest we go and sit down theres much to discuss.]_

**Fine! Up stairs, Angela, try to find a face for this one as fast as possible.**

**_;Okay, Booth. Give me a hour or so, I'll see on what I can do. ;_**

**_........................................................................................................._**

_.....While they walked up stairs Agent DiNozzo, walked over to Ducky for info on his boss. Seeing him with Tempy's partner, decides to see the body's that Ducky was looking at.._

**Hay Duck what's up?**

*Oh! My dear Anthony, there are a lot a things. Up as you say them. You know mother went on a recent trip to the amazon to see Lemar's they are similar.......(bha blah blah)...*

**Yah you don't say. So what did you find so far and where's the boss man at?**

*I'm afraid it is as we ferid we will have found a body describing Miss Blackhome's claims on her son's death. Jethro is up stairs with Doctor Brennan's partner I'm afraid that the young Agent Booth is bing filled in as we speak.

**Thanks Duck I'll be in Kiki's office let me know when you want us to identify the body's.**

**{Andy!} Nicky screamed as he ran up to him pulling him along towards Temperance's office. Seeing his sister closed to tears talking on the phone.**

**....................................................................................................................................**

_Ten minutes earlier:_

_Mean while, Booth was getting handed a case file, it was thicker then a phone book. _

_[You wanted to know Agent Booth. You'll have to read this before I will answer your questions after. Yes we had this case before its called a **CARTER**case. Since its thicker then a normal case file. I'll just tell you on what you and your team are about to fined out anyhow OK?]_

**Yeah! Okay but, I got a question first. Why do you and your Agent DiNozzo know my partner? What questions were you asking her earlier? Who are those boys that he brought in?** _'I asked the old sniper. Man! Yeah got to love background checks. I said this while taking a good look down to see Angela take each skull and start her progress. Cam and Jack where helping the coroner. The said other Agent was walking towards the body's._

[First. I wasn't asking Miss Brennan anything. I was meaily informing her about this case/her case. I'll explain why in a minute. She and Agent DiNozzo are the mane reasoned that this. They are a part of this case, they are the ones that made a claim to NCIS. As it would have been 17years ago in two weeks. If you are wondering why your partner is acting so off then I suggest that you will liston on what this case is and what I have to say Agent Booth.] I_told him seeing that this Army Ranger was angry when I mentioned her name. His eyes changed like some peaces of a puzzle was Finlay fitting together. I could see Tony heading to wards Ducky. While the other people of this strange team where listening in. Hummmmmmmmm.._

**So whats this story this CARTER who is he and what does he have to do with my partner? Agent Gibbs? **_'i could see that this Dinozzo was heading back_

**{Andy! Come quick its Aunty!!!} **The little boy ran to ward's him. Pulling him into Bones office and rest of us stop to see whats going on. About not a minute later the other boy runs up to Gibbs....

.....................................................................................

yeah i know I'm mean i get that but I will update it Rather later today or tomorrow.

thanks for the reviews

hay my teacher said that mabe if i keep this up then i will get beter at spelling.

man i hope so. cause i suck n i know it..

k talk to yeah later got to go

fluffy20456...............

_.........................................................................._

**...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings seance contain sexual conduct. mature therms...and bad spelling..**

**you have been warned.**

**Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Camille (Cam) Saroyan, Temperance (Bones) Brennan, Max Brennan,**

**Special Agent Seeley Booth, Parker Booth, and Anthony (Andy) DiNozzo, Leeroy Jethro Gibbs, Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallord ( NCIS ) Noel, Ryan, Alikay *Alex*, Davie, Nicky, and Kiki-Kiki (aka) Temperance (Bones) Brennan Blackhome..**

**I do not own Bones or NCIS but i do own this story!!!**

**Place of the lab is the Jeffersonion Institution. Thanks.. Now on words.**

**...............................................................................................................**

**..............................................................................................................**

_**Previous:**_

**{Andy!} Nicky screamed as he ran up to him pulling him along towards Temperance's office. Seeing his sister closed to tears talking on the phone.**

**{Andy! Come quick its Aunty!!!} **The little boy ran to ward's him. Pulling him into Bones office and rest of us stop to see whats going on. About not a minute later the other boy runs up to Gibbs....

...........................................

Doctor Brennans office 10minutes earlier...

Hay aunt Kiki hows it going? Alikay said while looking around the office, while Nicky held on to her and uncle Andy and sitting down on the couch.

_I'm okay alakay, Just happy that you two are safe. To have at least two of my cubs here. How are you boys holding up did your Uncle get you in time how come your with him? 'I asked, while holding Nicky, tighter for the answers. Knowing that I wouldn't like the answers. And Andy held me tight. Like old times. A smile forms on my face as Ailakay drives his hands through his hair.'_

_Where fine Kiki. Just missing mom and dad, Davie too. Mom droped us at school like always. When we got out she didn't show up. Dad and Davie wern't there so we walked home to fined a mess blood. So we called Uncle Andy. Him and witness protection came. The next thing we knew, we where here with you..._

**Hay thats not true. You did stay with me for one day. Gibbs wouldn't let you guys out of his sight.**'It was true since we have all known Gibbs he wouldn't take a risk in the boy's safety.'

Yeah, that true. Look I'm just tired. We all are. So what was that phone call you got? The one that you had Abby look up? That number. Do you know were mom and dad are where's Davie? Why was there blood at home who was it?

**Well kiddo's. The call I received it was from Carter. **_' I saw the scowled looks from the boy's and the scaird ones from Kiki.' _

**He was told us that there were body's at a park where our old High School HD Stafford. Smith Street. Then he said he will give back what we are looking for a price. He said hell trade them for your Anuty Temp. that we would fined what we have been looking for. We found out that the FBI got the same call but it was anonymous. So natural the FBI sent out agent Booth, and Tempy. There were six body's one after the other. Same AMO. I'll go and ask Ducky. In a minute on what he has found out so far okay? **_' I got up to leave taking a good look to see them. The boys both wrap their arms around her. They all looked like they could use a good sleep._

_....................................................._

_Buzz....._

_Buzz.........._

_{Aunty Kiki. I think your phones ringing?} 'Nicky says in a solft calm sleepy voice._

Yeah. Okay cubs I'm getting it..

_**Hello? **'I could hear a rasp voice, and screaming wimpers on the other line._

**_At last. Now my dearise Kiki, you would have found out by now. Our son has been found. I am so....... sorry...... That it took me so long....... To return him but, I will tell you what. Let's trade lets see. You for Noel, and your brother Andy for Ryan let our family's. Part ways._**

_**How do I know that you will let them go?** 'I know that Booth, Gibbs, or Andy won't let me out of their sights._

**_Simple you don't. Now come home! Or I'll find you and those boys. You and our dear family shall reunite.. What do you say? No? I can give them back to you. Our dear son Davie would love to see his twin Kevan. It might be sooner than you think. Come home my dearest. Remember me.. Our ways. Our love. Come home to Daddy._**

**_Oh and Noel is will be buried by the way. At the end of the day you'll find her at our scecond house. In the back next to the little ones remember. _**

**_Yes. Ryan wants to speak with you. Don't take to long...._**

_**{Kiki don't remember black bird................} **' Ry: black bird._

**_Now I'll see you soon my dear._**

**_Have fun. _**'He hung up. The next thing I knew, Nicky ran out as images ran through me. (memories).

_...................................................................................._

_He hung up I can see Nicky run to Andy and bring him back. He could see the tears falling down my face. I must have, scared him. Alakay ran out soon after. I close my eyes as memories play over and over. I can't hear anything just nothing. Just the feeling of loss. (flashbacks Noel always said that they sucked.)_

_.............................................._

**Temp you okay? _'I saw the tears, the phone and her eyes looking past me. She was looking pass everything. The only thing I could come up with. Is that some one unlocked those memories. That wold only be unlocked by the password. Ryan?_**

**_Alakay, go and get Gibbs NOW! ' I screamed at him. Trying to hold on to her. Trying to keep as much confert on her. I saw, her flinch shaking content mutterings. I lay a comforting hand on her and wrapping my hands around her._**

_Okay! Uncle I'll get him!!!_

_Uncle Jet! It's Kiki! She got a call. Now she won't answer. She's shaking and it's scaring Uncle Andy. He can't get her to talk. Anything she won't respond. Yeah gota come quick.!!!_

_............................................_

_When they reached the office they saw Temperance Brennan siting on the floor shaking as memories flooded her mined. Her brother, Tony holding her whispering nothing in her ear. The tear stained face of a boy looking at the two of them. When his brother went to grab him and escorting him passed Booth and Gibbs._

_........................................................_

**[Miss Blackhome is everything ok?] Gibbs questions.**

_I'm fine Agent Gibbs just........... Andy wheres the boy's???.... Are they safe where's Kevan?......... He said that you found Kevan were is he?....... just.. lost. no... you.. can't...._

_I watched as memories flashed once more.....and not seeing..... just hearing them....... too many memories.....just too many words not being said what was going on where's my boy's wheres Noel, Ry?....._

It's okay, Tempy remember it will only take a few minutes its okay....Boss! She got a phone call it was from CARTER. I'm guessing that he unlocked the memories. And what I can tell he must have buried Noel at the second house we have two hours.. its not far too faraway. shhhh.... its okay.....

.................................

They could a see tears sliding down her face. Booth tried to talk to her but she would have none of it...nothing... he moved, just sat down trying to get her to talk hoping that the memories were some thing that he should help her out with.

(Flashback)

_I was alone I've been to at least five homes the last week. Not many people want a foster a opain. they want baby's or kids closet to baby's. they don't want teens._

_when I first left to go in to foster care they took my stuff and only let me keep one picture of mom dad and Russ. i was so mad at them for leaving me. they put my stuff in garbage badges and told me to get in the dam car!_

_I was alone. just like the other fosters if you ended up in a bad home then your name was changed so far i had good ones what i didn't know was the next one would be the worst my best Friends, Noel, Ryan. wher like brother and sister Anthony just turned eight teen. he was going to join NCIS or the navy he was going to a army base near by. no one knew us at the new school they just looked through you a nother face just a ghost. this next hose was called the carter house Noel and Ryan were coming with me my and noel's names were being changed to Blue-rose black-home was noels and mine was Kiki blackbird blackhome. Ryan wouldn't have to change his name cause it was common Ryan Johnson._

The first week was good our new school was ok my grades didn't change and managed to still get A's, as did Noel then again she was a class 5 genius.. Ryan actually had to study he was holping to get into the army when he turned eight teen.

One month he started. One day, a ordinary day reports where given to the foster parents on each kids reviews. There was a boy named Blake Kelvins. He was a good kid. Just messed up. He would take a piratical joke and turn it better then ever. Always made me laugh when i was sad. He always had a good mood always happy. Then that day he just got one bad report.

**_Get your worth less asses down here now!_**Carter slammed a thick heavy book on to the table.

Everyone was there in a less then a minute. There was me, Blake, Noel, Ryan, another boy named Travis, Alisha, and Amy. There was eight of us. Travis, and Amy were 10. Amy was 16. Blake was only 7 he was like a little brother. We all would look after him when we could.

**Blake you disgrace**! He just grabbed him throwing him towards the basement. Dragging the screaming boy down. We all stud there shaking. knowing that if you ever got sent to the basement then you would change you would isolate your self we would never wanted to go in there no matter what. you had to fight not to go there no matter what................

Two days later. Blake came back up to go to school. he would shak at everything that night. He was sent down again for trying to get sent a way; we didn't see him after that....

............

One day I returned back-home if you can call it that.

Ryan had just turned eight teen he joined the army and Anthony was a new be of a NCIS agent.

Noel was at school doing some sport or another. I ran up to our room. What I didn't know was that he was home, and he was drunk. I just got my books put away when he came in. He told me not to move or make any noses. I stood there in surprised as he took off his pants and shirt he told me to do the same an lay down or I would have to face my punishment. Just like everyone else. I could feel his body, as he got on the bed. He took his belt from his jeans. Taking his hands and sliding this fingers in between my legs. He was smiling. With out worrying he grabbed me and took me to his room.

i could feal him tye his belt around my mouth too keep my screams. he took my arms and tyed them to the bed post. he grabbed my legs and did the same. he raped me over and over i lost the track of hours. i could here everyone having dinner that night. I could here noel looking for me. I lost track of days nights the days he spent on me it was just sex. i was worthless. just like any kids a foster. i prayed and none answered today i don't believe in god there is no god no one to help... just darkness..i just hope that i live too see me 18 birthday too see Russ and hope that mom and dad come to fined me. **(sub consencly she grabed booths hand and wraped his arm around her holding on to him deap down she knew she could trust him.)**

HE Said to me that I was his. He punished me over and over. I just layed there. And felt like hurling. He would try and make me scream but he would only get tears. And snobs. I don't know how long it was how many days.

It turned out to be a week and three days. I told Noel but he, found out and took her down stairs. He took her.

Downstairs.

She came up on the forth day.

Anger both of us. we where only 17 we had been there for 2 years Now. We lost all contact with Anthony and Ryan.

We would pray and receive punishments this is how we learned there was no **_GOD_**.

There was just us. Useless freaks.

Lost ones.

Slaves to CARTER and his Friends.

All except me and Noel we were just his the other girls like Asia where slaves to his Friends.

No one cared. And our social services officer didn't care if we were alive or dead, he told us that one day when he was joing carter for some fun with us...

So far he cared that we at least stayed one place.

Not to much trouble for him. **_Asshole_**.

......

It was two weeks to our birthdays, Noel and I would be turning eigh teen. I was excepted to go to collage and Noel was getting a intern ship to the Jeffersonian Institution. We were both pregnant we couldn't terminate. So our foster father at the time Mac Taylor (not CSI) let us stay with him.

9 months later I had twins I named them Kevan and Davie. Noel had Alakay. Ryan found us before our birthdays. Mac had a club just for fosters like us. it was called Blackbird for lost ones like us. He told us that we should tell Andy considering CARTER was a retired seal. Andy would be expecting us. when I went into labor and noel wasn't too far behind. The boys were just a day a part. Two from our 18th. We went to see Andy about a week later. HE! told us about Gibbs, and he believed us after a DNA test. Said that our names would be changed back and that the boys would be ok.

While he and Andy left to try and get CARTER only to fined the residents emty. and on fire. no fosters were found.

.....................................

** While this was playing in Temperace's head. Booth moved to hold on to her. She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her. Agent Gibbs was telling Booth of who CARTER was and Agent DiNozzo, was filling in the blanks.**

............................................

sorry it took me so long to update

it sucks when u got a cold.

please review

fluffy20456..


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Bones or NCIS. but I do own this story..**_

_**thanks for the reviews.**_

**_........................._**

**_Previews:_**

9 months later I had twins I named them Kevan and Davie. Noel had Alakay. Ryan found us before our birthdays. Mac had a club just for fosters like us. It was called Blackbird for lost ones like us. He told us that we should tell Andy considering, that CARTER was a retired navel seal. Andy would be expecting us. I went into labor, Noel wasn't too far behind. The boys were just a day a part. Two from our 18th. We went to see Andy about a week later. HE! told us about Gibbs, and he believed us after a DNA test. Said that our names would be changed back and that the boys would be OK.

While he and Andy left to try and get CARTER only to fined the residents emty. On fire. No fosters were found.

* * *

**While this was playing in Temperace's head. Booth moved to hold on to her. She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her. Agent Gibbs was telling Booth of who CARTER was and Agent DiNozzo, was filling in the blanks.**

**....................................**

Angela was sitting with Cam Saroyan and Jack Hodgins trying to figure out on what was going on. They had been pushed out of Dr. Brennan's office, minutes before. They saw the two boy's head up stairs, the older one dragging the little one.

None of them talked to the boy's. Jack tried only to come back saying that they should ID the body's as soon as possible.

When asked who the boys where, they wouldn't get a strait answer.

So now they where sitting their with Ducky, taking scrapings making notes and in Angula's case drawing.

1hr 30min later they was Temperance walk out. Tears falling down as she ran towards the boy's. They knew there was something going on. They never saw her that scared. Dragging them both of them in to a hard hug.

They could here a song being played over the PA system..

Agent DiNozzio was hold Temp's ipod to the phone speakers... Everyone in the lab were silent...

They where all silent to the end...

_**Rascle Flatts: Here Comes Good Bye.**_

**_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road  
And its not like her to drive that slow, nothings on her radio  
Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell  
She usually comes right in, now I can tell_**

**_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye_**

**_I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday  
And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way  
One day I thought Id see her with her daddy by her side  
And violins would play here comes the bride_**

**_But here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear Im gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed(d)  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye_**

**_Why does it have to go from good to gone?  
Before the lights turn on, yeah and you're left alone  
All alone, but here comes goodbye_**

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh_**

**_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye_**

**_...................................................................  
authors notes_**

Booths 'thoughts'

**bones 'thoughts'**

**...................................**

'Wow I never knew I just wonder who this Kevan is. Agent Gibbs was going to tell me when bone's moved. She suddenly stood up. We tried to talk to her. Nothing I wouldn't blame her. I wouldn't want to remember. That scumbag. Like that, I'm so going to kill him. I could see that in the old agents eyes. He to wouldn't do the same. He would do it ten times worse as I. i could hear Tony talking. I can see the big brother features showing. In a proactive manner on her. She ran to take those boys in her arms and never let them go she already did that once. I turned and told Agent Gibbs that I wouldn't let her leave my sight. I could see Tony grab her ipod off her desk. As we left to fined her and the boy's. He was standing with a security Gard's and a phone. I heard the music. I waited and watched to see bone's reaction clearly he knew her better then I. And she stopped. She just holding the boys in her arms. She was taking a hard long look at me. I could see fear in her eye's, that she was scared as hell!! I just wanted to go over there and hold her. I couldn't she knows that she can trust me right? Will this change us?

**..........................**

**'Wheres the boy's I have to fined them. I knew I left Andy and Booth. I just had to find them....The memories of saying good bye to Noel telling her that she had to help me black out the memories of Kevan. To re-live them again. I know we have to leave so to get Noel, but I have to see them. I have to make sure that he can't get them, us. I could feel everone looking at me. Staring more like it. Max and Parker where standing near the boys my genesis trying to talk to them but they won't till I or Andy. Said that it was ok. I found them.. I knew that there where tears falling down my face they both looked frightened and I whispered that I was sorry over and over... I looked over to Booth. I knew that I could trust him. I just needed some time but first we had to fined Noel and the boy's. I could here music on the PA sound system. And I knew that Andy must have took my ipod and played the song. I didn't care just that the boys were here safe. I turned to see Booth I knew now. That he was the only one I could trust with this I couldn't with the others. Expressly with Angela. I love her like a sister but, there are some thing's I just can't tell her...'**

**....................................**

_The song ended everyone turned to watch, Temperance turn to Booth and Gibbs said something, then the two agent's leave quickly with her in tow._

.....................................NOEL............

I have a song in my head. It plays as I take a look and remembered on what happened. How I got here and why can I here screaming? All I can see is darkness.

**_Apologiz: By LIL'WAYNE (remix)_**

**_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound_**

**_You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say_**

**_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_**

**_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But that's nothing new, yeah yeah_**

**_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say sorry like the angel  
Heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid_**

**_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa_**

**_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_**

**_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_**

**_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground_**

Remember the darkness, and I could at ill feel the pain. It was nothing new I was use to pain it was apart of my life. I always hated pain and would try to stay away from it. I remember never sleeping at nights. I would stay up. Darkness became, just another hidden figure in my life. Since I can remember I've been fighting for whats right. Or just fighting to stay alive. **Its like that saying life is like a wild horse you ride it or it rides yeah. **That was our saying back then.

It was a Friday morning, Davie was staying home he had a doctors appointment. Alakay and Nicky where getting ready for school. My husband and best Friend was getting ready for the day. Tomorrow would be Mac's birthday we were going to go. Just to surprise him. It's been eight long years. Since we where put in witness protection. I miss my sister and brother, it would be the first time in years. We haven't seen each other since Kevan died. Poor kid he was too young to die. Temp was a mess. She wouldn't talk to me or anyone. He killed him in front of her. It was his Birthday. He was eight. Fucken CARTER he takes everything you have then more some. Asshole.

_**I'm holdin' on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearin' what your sayin'  
But I just can't make a soundd  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me downn  
But waaiiitt;**_

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa**_

The words just kept playing in my head as he beat me. Kicked me and raped me. I couldn't fight cause when he got us he hit me in the back of my head it was bleeding since then its been two days. I wonder what happened to the boys are they safe? He's barring me alive in a small air tight coffin. Just like when we where seventeen he hoped we would die then but Andy and Ryan found us in time. If they would have taken a minute longer we would have been dead. I've never seen the life that's worth living. I always wished for death. I was born in the system. Born as a foster. A lost one. I promased temp that I would take care of her and her boys later on. When we lost Kevan to him. I saw that I had faild her, but she told me to take Davie and protect him. I did for eight long years. He was safe like Alkaly and Nicky. Now I don't know where any of them are. I could here the dirt being throne over top and then nothing. My last thoughts were my and Ryan's wedding march. You and me. when we decided on that song it was the first song we sang at Blackbird's temp would play the drums and me on keyboard. Ryan would play on his guitar. the first day we where all happy and felt safe. The first time in a long time that I felt safe. I never had a name till Temperance gave me one. On my file it would have no-name on it. I was the only one. When we left, I got better at fighting and better at defending my self. I taught the boys to fight. I was a protector in the army, when I went to serve. The army recruited me. Ha. Me. we use to sing everyday when we went to sleep, blackbird.

_**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free  
Blackbird fly  
Blackbird fly  
Into the light of a dark black night  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise**_

I was a blackhome now. Thanks to Mac. If it weren't for him I would be dead. My IQ is a class five. No one see's a smart kid. Just another foster. A loner I can make them see. What they want to see. I'm okay with that no one understands that but Temperance. I fooled everyone back then no one knew. I was board in classes and tired of hiding. I only stayed to stay with her. Wow that must have been the smartest thing I have done. She needed me. She needed someone to help her and I was that someone so I stayed. I knew that their was something in her that, I had to save. That I had to teach her and I did. The songs flip through my head and I can see playiing through my head.

* * *

**You And Me lyrics**

**_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_**

**_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

**_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_**

**_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

**_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_**

**_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

**_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_**

The song played in my head the last faces I saw were thouse of the old day's. When all of us were celebrating the boy's first birthday. The smiles. The song's that we sang on that day they kept playing through my head. Sleep was calling me. I saw death, I never knew what it was like to live till that day I met Temp's. She saved me. We save each other. If we didn't we would have never be found. I was so tired of fighting. I was losing. And the darkness was winning. That's all I can remember........

.................................................................In the car......

We drove we were almost there there was a song playing on the radio. Gibbs was driving, Andy stayed with the boys. I could feel Booth's hand on my shoulders turning to see him give me a charming smile of his. The song was called how to save a life.

**_Step one, you say, ?We need to talk?  
He walks, you say, ?Sit down, it's just a talk?  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_**

_**Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came**_

_**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

_**Let him know that you know best  
?Cause after all, you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence**_

_**Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you**_

_**And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

_**As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed**_

_**He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came**_

_**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

_**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

_**How to save a life  
How to save a life**_

_**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

_**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

_**How to save a life  
How to save a life**_

The song played in my head, I ran towards the freshly dig up earth. Booth and Gibbs had both had shovels the first coffins was empty we kept digging till the fifth one I found her. She was barley breathing. And I could see that in her eyes. That they were red and she had been hit in the head cause she was bleeding and she looked like she had been through hell and back.

**"Booth!!! Help her she needs a hospital. Gibbs help me try and stop the bleeding."she said 'I took a deep breath as I saw that in the one's that we dug up. Where recent kids dead. A new crime scean. A new life wasted of being lost in the system.**

**.............................................................................................................................**

**.............................................................................................................................**

**...........................................................................................................................**

**songs:**

**Apologize: **

**rascal Flatt's : how to say goodbye**

**timberland: how to save a life**

**you and me:**

**.......................................**

**thanks for the reviews.. yes**

**fluffy20456**

**next chapter Kevan's stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Bones or NCIS. but I do own this story..**_

_**thanks for the reviews. **_

_**Previous:**_

The song played in my head, I ran towards the freshly dig up earth. Booth and Gibbs had both had shovels the first coffins was empty we kept digging till the fifth one I found her. She was barley breathing. And I could see that in her eyes. That they were red and she had been hit in the head cause she was bleeding and she looked like she had been through hell and back.

**"Booth!!! Help her she needs a hospital. Gibbs help me try and stop the bleeding."she said 'I took a deep breath as I saw that in the one's that we dug up. Where recent kids dead. A new crime scean. A new life wasted of being lost in the system.**

**

* * *

**

_Wow darkness man I hate.. Wait a minute sniff...sniff...cleaners...bleach...Must be a hospital? Man its bright. I don't want to open my eyes the dam doctor is poking me with a dam needle._

Ow hay I'm awake now! Do you fucking mined? where's temp? 'Ah ha, there she is with Gibbs on the other side of the door she was smiling at me.

& Miss's Blackhome please stop moving. I have to get these tests done.& The doctor was trying to get her to lay still but she had other hands.

I don't care please just leave me alone!!! 'Ugh why do the dam people have to be such Assholes? I was taking off the monitors and grabbing my cloths to fined them missing. Fuck!!!'

& Miss Blackhome where do you think you are going?&

I'm going home let go of me!! Temp tell this asshole.. Let me go now doc... Or you are going to pay. Temp where are my clothes who's this? I _look for my clothes finding none and a new guy looks like a ranger the way his eyes work or a agent.. hum.. dam doc just won't give up.. I fling the dam syringe with morphine in it at him bugger he tried to stick me.. Gibbs is standing at the door. Dam old fart. Hes laughing at me. The other guy tries not to laugh.. Hum I half to put a name to him. Where's Andy. Dam the nurse comes in pushes Temp and them out.. Hum I'm looking the Doro and see scrubs I grab them and make it to the bathroom good old Temp knows what I like. Now to get out of here.. Aha the window. lucky its the only the second floor up and there's the ER roof...._

_.........._

**how long till she wakes up doctor?**

& We have no idea miss Brennan she has several injury's she has several broken ribs, she's been raped, looks like she has fought back. she has several scars on her back. she also has a long cut on he left arm. the lack of oxygen we don't know if she has brain damage, and she has several fractured bones in her arms and legs. she must have put up one hell of a fight. once we give her a proper examan ill let you know more but i ask you to be peasant.&

doctor shes awake and shes fighting the nurses.

**........**

**Booths thoughts: '5 minutes after being pushed out of the room. Bones was smiling I saw her leave some scrubs for her on the bed. Man this girl can fight. She moved quick and put a syringe of what I thought was a drug to get her to calm . Man she can fight. I could here the nurse coming out in a huff, she was trying to get more of them to get her out. she locked her self in the washroom they were trying to tye her down. I can see her sneaking out of the window. How can she move with that many broken bones I don't know. Agent Gibbs saw her too. Then he suggests to Bone's that we should leave and come back later.**

**............in the car......**

man Tempe hows the boys are they OK? agent booth was driving and Gibbs was on the phone. she was sitting behind booth. she said that they were partners i can tell that she trusts him though.

**yeah noel they are fine what happened? hows Davie wheres Ryan? 'noel still looks like hell i can see booth look at me with a small smile on his face i put my hand on his shoulder to let him know that I'm OK just worried.**

I'm fine whats a couple of broken bones right? besides we have been through worse. he has Ryan and Davie. i have to ask a foster on where hes now or we could always track down JJ he always knows where hes hiding. ' I can see Gibbs hanging up trying to keep quiet while listening in.

**what do you mean you dont know where he had you? did he hurt davie? ' how can she not know where they are unless he was under ground i tightened my hand on booths shoulder and him sliding his hand up to calm me down.**

no kiki he didn't lets just get to the boys ok? ' i know that shes worried i am too once i know that the boys are safe ill take Gibbs and Andy with me maby booth.

**fine! Andy wants to see you anyhow. ' I saw the smile on her face, as Booth drived she leaned back and closed her eyes. I relaxed too..**

**.............................................................................THE LAB.........................................................................................................**

_It has been a long time since I've been here last. There weren't so many crimes back then, well from what I can remember. There were just body's from the old days, the natives from different country's. Oh how I missed those days and nights. I remember when I taught Temperance all those years ago. Not much has changed since then except that now her dad and brother are back. I know, I taught her well after all these years I can't believe that they found the **Lost Ones. **It's been to long far to long since I was last here. We have been running with Davie, Nicky, Alakay, and Ryan, ruining from our past, from our old lives... I know as soon as we all are awake then we have to tell all these people what happened to these kids. They have no family's, friends except us and no reason for being dead... _

its been so long kiki the place has changed. 'i say as we walk through sucrity booth and gibbs tailing behind its been eight long years...

**yeah they have up graded since the last time that you were here. ' we walked on as we headed through the main doors i saw Angela Hodgan's and ducky on the platform. **

**{mommy!!!}**

Nicky come here cub.' my boys both ran towards me. andy stood there he knew that i was sore. he could see the dry blood on my face.

_:Bren we got the ids for the body's, we are ready for the positive ids when you are ready.: Angela says as as she see the lady hold on to the two boys._

**OK Ange well be right there... 'i could feel booths arms around my shoulders. **

**: bones?:**

**I'm fine booth just...**

**:yeah,,:**

_.......................................................................................noels thoughts/ memories......................_

looking back i saw that in time. I was ten when I went to his house. so when I was born, I was left at the cop shop and was given to the foster care system. I was later adopted by nice people. There names we KT frost I only called them, Baster one and baster 2, I was never given a name till I met temperance she called me noel I was born in December I never found what day so I think back to the day that they found me on the 8Th.

I was treated like a house elf, do the dishes, clean the house from top to bottom and never once had a proper school to go to so I taught my self. When I was sevan and i knew what I had to do. I would finish my work early and go to the TV room and go to the learning channels try to under stand them. Then things changes that year.

**_You see in that house we were subject to rape and physical abuse we would go to school abused and torched. I remember protecting Tempy on many ocasions cause she just don't know on how to shut up. When I was eight I was taken to this guy his name was Carter, me mom and dad had died that year. I all ways struggled with families trying to be to nice like being in foster care can be anything but perky people. Now carter was my rep/ social worker. I hated him I got all of the bad houses were we were either beaten, or torched. When I came to my next house, he was there we never knew his real name so he had to call him sir, or master, to this day I still hate those faille words he made us say. When we were really bad he took us to the basement and sat us in black light when it was turned on If we moved we would get pain and our bones would glow blue as our eyes turned blood red. I hated him and his Friends. If you told any one at our schools you would go down there after his play time. We moved around a lot never in the same place. Never at one time we would move around twice a year they said that he wanted his kids to see the world. _**

**_Really after that summer Kie Kie and me saw what he did when he got too carried a way. When he saw that the older ones or younger ones, were causing to much trouble for him and the cops were getting to serious. I never saw that many body's in my life! _**

**_HE would berry us in deep graves one over the other then from the next one, side ways he would do it five or six more times. Yes you can see yah I came as soon as I heard on what the FBI found and how they. Called dear old Kei Kei I new since I was in town that Ryan had to come and warn her. He is in town thought he will be gone by now. Later i married him.. we had nicky when alkalay was eight. that when Kevan died._**

**_.........................................................present...................................................................._**

I told the boys to go up stairs as we made our way towards the platform... _'Turning towards temperance, and the others._'

**noel? _'i said as booth moves closer, and Andy lays a hand on her shoulder._'**

yeah i got it. ' _i stud in front of each body'_

I'll tell you about each of them Temp they each have a story please first of all take these pictures down! They are all wrong. Just wrong! I'll tell you. You half to get a few people first ok? 'I said as i took a hard look at Gibbs and Ducky.

**who? _'why is she taking so long'_**

Max Keenan, Russ Brennan, and Mac Blackhome. They need to .. I will draw them. Why I remember them but you half to under stand it was a different time back then ok?' I said trying to gain my balance. Lost it while pacing back and forth. i was agitated so many facts were rushing through my head.

**yeah Max and Russ are up stairs and macs in my office right Andy? 'I turned to look at him. What no-name wanted them to know was beond me.'**

**"yeah kiki.. ill get him" _this cant be good_**

**............**

Okay Angela I'm need a drawing pad and two pencils. And please hold your questions for later. 'With that, I stepped up to the first body.

Her name was Kitty Givers. She was 5 when she came to CARTERS, she was so innocent. She only lasted the first night she was to hyper. I remember like yesterday. she wanted to go out side it was sunday but he had other plains. She fell down the stairs the first day. On her way down he had a bat, (tears were theating to fall)said that he had someone to be taking practice. We never saw her after that. I can see that she has broken ribs and a cracked skull, if there were tissues then you would find server laceration on her neck from when he strangled her.

Jenny Anderson, age 12. Her parents both Navy seals. Her parents died over seance. Carter was her 4th home she was a fighter. She was the best. I can see she lasted at least two years. She disapeared in the forth month down to the basement. The forth house I believer. She was raped beat-ed to death I know that she was defiantly dead when she was berried cause I was there. He made us barrier them in the end earthier next to the house or in the back yard. She was a good kid and a strong fighter. I remember that she ever wanted to be was a seal like her mom and dad. Basterd....

(Blake flashback)

One month he started. One day, a ordinary day reports where given to the foster parents on each kids reviews. There was a boy named Blake Kelvins. He was a good kid. Just messed up. He would take a piratical joke and turn it better then ever. Always made me laugh when i was sad. He always had a good mood always happy. Then that day he just got one bad report.

**_Get your worth less asses down here now!_**Carter slammed a thick heavy book on to the table.

Everyone was there in a less then a minute. There was me, Blake, Noel, Ryan, another boy named Travis, Alisha, and Amy. There was eight of us. Travis, and Amy were 10. Amy was 16. Blake was only 7 he was like a little brother. We all would look after him when we could. **Blake you disgrace**! He just grabbed him throwing him towards the basement. Dragging the screaming boy down. We all stud there shaking. knowing that if you ever got sent to the basement then you would change you would isolate your self we would never wanted to go in there no matter what. you had to fight not to go there no matter what..Two days later. Blake came back up to go to school. He would shake at everything that night. He was sent down again for trying to get sent a way; we didn't see him after that....

This is JT. I can tell with out looking he has the id that was carved in his legs. CARTER thought it was fun to use a laser on him. He spent three months with me. In the basement this was be for you Kiki. He fought hard. Its your falt you had to bring the cops here you bastered over and over he grabbed him took him out back and through him off a rock face next to the hose we where staing. He shattered you guys must have had a hard time putiing him right....

end of flashback....

_'I was shaking. I moved to the next body's they were Ryan's sisters. I knew as I draw ed them. Their eyes were like his. Taking a second look, turning back at the others. I stood their shaking. Temp looked at me she knew that identifying these body's took its toll on me like her. She knew that I lived there the longest. Man I hate Carter. what he did/does is wrong.'_

Ashley Johnson, and Tiffany they were Ryan's little sisters remember them Andy he said that they got picked up by their father when we asked that day that they disappeared. Ryan spent a good time there just looking for them we all did. in the end we ended up all the same.

................................................Kevan...........................

Noo.. Temp how.. .Why now? Why???????? Kiki......_'I knew, I just knew. It was him it was our cub Kevan our lost one.'_(Their where tears were falling down her face. When Temperance steeped forward and everyone steeped back.)

**noel is it HIM? _'i said walking towards him i knew just looking at her face but i had to be sure....'_**

i knew that he was... but ...

Temp I'm sorry but, you have to tell this one I just can't I can't Kiki... Its him you have ... Andy... Its him It's Kevan.. It's him Tempe I'm so sorry.....

**His name is Kevan Nickoles Brennan he's one of my son's. He died on his eight birthday..**

_everyone frozen to their spots booth made a move to go to her as did max but found out that they couldn't move._

**...............flash back....................**

( This one is my nerve his name was Kevan Nickolas Brennan Blackhome. He died. He was eight it was his birthday him and his mom where going to meet us. They were getting a present for his twin Davie Damon's Brennan Blackhome. Carter kidnap him and his mother, drugged them and raped her beat-ed her and then took them to a remote area and killed him in front of her.)

_Mom where are we going I thought aunty was getting Davie to come here_? said a boy with dark hair green eyes, Temperance Brennan thought how innocent he looked.

She was then Grandpa Mac thought you boys might want to see him too. Kevan its time to go you all packed? She said while truing to look at her little boy. Today was his and Davie's birthdays.

_Yep. Hay whos that guy_? I said, pointing to a man around his forty

Kevan get in side don't argue.... turning to see him in from of her holding a gun.

Hay Kkiki you looking good hay son'Oh what fun. I thought she was going to put up a fight. Ah well.. Man I got a boy from that whore? Mabe there's hope yet....

_Mom?_'Kevan saw her standing and laying on the ground next to the guy claiming to be his father mom told him who his father was and he screamed but no one hurt him as he was dragged with his mother in the trunk of the van. He couldn't move.

_.............darkness..............._

_I woke up mom was nowhere in site. I can see a tire next to me im laying down in a tight space. Its scarry here. Wheres mom? he walks in dragging me i try to-fight only to get hit and knocked out._

_After i wake up i can see mom shes crying. i can here her begging him over and over. I saw the gun in his hands. he was pointing it at her. i made a move and tried to get to her t the next thing that i knew there was pain in my shoulder. I fell i don't remember falling down mabe it was the in pacted. I knew that i was hurt and that he shot me. I knew this because of the blood that was ruining down my arm. I could see mom in tears.I wish i could say I LOVE YOU one more time. He hit and over. And in the end I lost my fight to hold on. I was at peace in the end. Good bye._

_........................Temperance's preview.........................._

_'I sat there he left a moment earlier i saw Kevan he pulled him out he looked un con-es. CARTER had a gun in his hands said that he was going to take him away. i stood there praying that nothing would happen to him he was fighting him. he shot him then to make sure he didn't miss he took out a knife and stabled him five times. slapped him and kept punching him till he knew him self that my boy was dead._

_he tied me to a chair i watched him kill my cub in front of me......_

_he killed him and i tried i tried to save him but i couldn't he left me there and he took Kevan away from me. said he burred him. _

_When Andy and Ryan found me days later, i just wanted to forget i didn't want to remember.... _

_Noel, and the boys went in to witness protection a week after._

_she had Nicky a month after...lost contact after a while.....when they left i asked noel to block my memories of Kevan and Davie....._

_

* * *

_

**do you like?**

**please review!!!**

**sorry for the lateness....**

**fluffy20456**

thankx fluffy203456


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Bones or NCIS. but I do own this story..**_

_**thanks for the reviews.**_

**_previews.........._**

_'I sat there he left a moment earlier i saw Kevan he pulled him out he looked un con-es. CARTER had a gun in his hands said that he was going to take him away. I stood there praying that nothing would happen to him he was fighting him. He shot him then to make sure he didn't miss he took out a knife and stabled him five times. Slapped him and kept punching him till he knew him self that my boy was dead._

_He tied me to a chair. As I watched him kill my cub in front of me......_

_He killed him and I tried... _

_I tried to save him but I couldn't he left me there and he took Kevan away from me. Said he burred him. _

_When Andy and Ryan found me days later, I just wanted to forget I didn't want to remember.... _

_Noel, and the boys went in to witness protection a week after._

_She had Nicky a month after..._

_We lost contact after a while....._

_When they left. I asked Noel to block my memories of Kevan and Davie....._

* * *

**Booth watched as she described his death. Looking around he saw the tear's falling from Sweets, Cam and Angula. While Max and Russ on the other hand was a mix of grief and shock and anger. As he moved towards her. Gently reaching to leave a comforting hand on her. He watches as she flinches but leads back. While he wrapped his arms around her. They stood there for what seamed like forever. When Bones phone rang she reached to get it. Only to find a name she forgotten long ago, was placed on the scene....(yah I know I'm mean)**

* * *

_I was shaken a wake I wasnt sure where i was just that it was dark and wet. the last thing i remember was noel was shaking I told her to go._

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzz Darkness zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_I keep waking up to darkness, its like back when we were kids this time their was black lite shining through the damp dungeon. I saw Davie he was shaking i could see lashes on his back. he must have gotten them from that Asshole.... my mined keeps going i hope we get out of here soon.. _

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzz Darkness zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_I don't know what the time it is. I just know that if I would move, that dam light goes on. And I would triple over in pain. Davie had woken up over a hour ago. He was shaking and there were tear's were falling down his face. I knew that I had failed him. like I failed my sister's long ago. I swore to protect him! I promised Noel and Kiki that he wouldn't lay a hand over him............... _

_I faild now we were going to die here in his hands....._

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzDarkness zzzzzzzzzzzz_

_I woke up i knew we had been moved it was sunny and i could hear noise we were in a truck or seamy. Davie was tied up and struggling agents his restraints. I don't know how long we had gone missing ma be days? Weeks? I just knew that if we didn't get help soo we would be barred soon and most likely dead in more then a day. I knew that if we didn't or weren't rescued then we would have to fined a way back. well Davie would I'm getting tired. to tired. I've been fighting for my whole life. I lost my sisters to him and my mom and dad died in a car crash. I've been fighting for a long time. i know my injury's are to survear i wont survive that long. Taking one long look at that boy laying there. My mined is made up i knew we were driving to a new location. Looking around I can see two more kids. i was the only one awake. well Davie was tied up i wasn't probably carter thought i would be less of a hassle or mabe he figured that i wouldn't wake. _

_Davie couldn't talk his cords were gone from screaming. I knew that if I got him out just out that he would go for help. So I struggled to stand up, getting near him holding him as untied him i told him of people to goto to tell him mom that he was safe and to not to go looking for me his aunt would know why. i told him to run when it was time.. I told him to fight if he was caught not to stop running till he was some were safe. I taught him everything i knew except one thin it was to say good bye. I told him to tell alakay to take care of his mom and their little brother. He could tell that i had given up so he gave me a cell it had a low battery. so i called the only person with the resource's to fine me. I looked down at him telling him to go. That I would be there soon. That his mom would fined me. just tell her the number ok. be safe kid. That was the last thing I saw was him running out the truck door and down the street. then darkness hit me like a sledgehammer had hit me.._

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz DARKNESS zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
_

_**Gone lyrics**_

Feeling like this could only mean  
I'm sinking.  
Feeling like this could only mean  
I'm sinking.  
Well, I'm sinking.  
Pull me up.

Every time I see your clothes scattered out on the floor,  
I say I thought you would be home.  
You said you never would be gone.  
Every time I see the light not burning on the porch,  
I say I thought you would be home.  
You said you never would be gone,  
But you are.  
You are.

Feeling overwhelmed, I take a dive  
To a once overfilled but now empty place to hide.  
The day you turned on me is the day I died,  
And I've forgotten what it's like,  
And how it feels to be alive.

Every time I see your clothes scattered out on the floor,  
I say I thought you would be home.  
You said you never would be gone.  
Every time I see the light not burning on the porch,  
I say I thought you would be home.  
You said you never would be gone.

Reach up to the sky.  
When nothing seems to go right,  
When nothing seems to go right for me.

Every time I see your clothes scattered out on the floor.  
I say I thought you would be home.  
You said you never would be gone.  
Everytime I see the light not burning on the porch,  
I say I thought you would be home.  
You never would be gone.  
I thought you would be home.  
You said you never would be gone,  
But you are.

_............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
_

**Home lyrics**  
**Songwriters:**Daughtry, Christopher;

I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain

Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home, well I'm going home

The miles are getting longer, it seems, the closer I get to you  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you  
But your love it makes true and I don't know why  
You always seem to give me another try

So I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all and then some you don't want  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all, yeah

Oh, well I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
I said these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home, I'm going home

* * *

_Hello? Bones answer's the phone...._

_

* * *

_

_**cliff lolz **_

_**thanks for the reviews **_

_**I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes.**_

_**please review **_

_**fluffy20456**_


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Bones or NCIS. but I do own this story..

_**thanks for the reviews.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Previous:**_

**_hello? temperance answered the phone...._**

**

* * *

**

_" I woke up to found Uncle Ryan. He was standing near me. He was untying my ropes. Then he told me to run fast don't look back. And so I did with the promise of fighting in order to get a way. Darkness was droping past me and I ran. I remember when I was little, I would hate the dark. Its awry and dank like dad's cellar. When I was with him uncle Ryan and aunt noel fought but he knocked them out. Trunks, mixed with truth sermon, and memory potion. Well that's what he said was in it. The color was off. Instead of black it was a mix of red and black. I didn't know were I was so I ran. I was always a fast runner. Noel taught us a number of tackiness on case he would ever found us. I've been fighting since Kevan died. I've been trained to fight and hold my ground._

_I don't know were I was heading. I just ran. Looking around i saw. that it must have been earliy morning. _

_The streets were empty. _

_No cars._

_Perfect!!!!_

_Fuck!!_

_What the hell am i sported to do now? how am I going to fined help. times like these i wish i had a map. _

_well almost._

_Ah well. taking one last look. Well I new I wasn't in DC so I made a slow track down the street I could see what looked like a high school. Or a School maybe the name of it might ring a bell.'_

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Well that was un expected! _

_I'm at the edge of Washington. _

_Down town by the looks of things. I haven't been here in years. _

_Standing their thinking back when JJ use to stay with us. He said he lived about a mile from were I was._

_Seeing no one, I back tracked and weaved in to the on coming traffic._

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Back at the lab zzzzzzzzzzzz_

**__****_Hello? Temperance answered the phone._**

_"Hay kike. Its Yee. Life is a wild horse you ride it or it rides you?_

**JJ how what? Temperance stuttered. **_as she placed the phone on speaker for all to hear._

_"I got a surprise this morning when I went for my morning jog." _

_"I found Davie not too far from my house. _

_Said that he and Ryan were kid napped. _

_Well I knew he wasn't lying. Poor thing. _

_Well any way's I took him to the hospital. _

_He has several broken ribs, a fractured skull. And he's in surgery and losing a lot of blood. _

_He's in Washington general, the doc. Is good hes a good Friend you and Noel need to get down here quick though."_

**_How is he? whats the chances? did he tell you any thing JJ?_**

_Yeah he gave me a number. said Ryan has a cell that he had taken from his dad. It's crazy he said dial 403-imi-diot said noel would know what it meant. The doc's name is Thomas Briggs. Hes the best of the best. Ill stay here till you guys show up. I got to go. the nurse just showed up. I'll call you all later. Bye Kike. _

* * *

Their was a dream.

Just me Kevan and mom.

I would be playing with him, and mom would just disappear then darkness.

Their was so much i had lost in my shortened life. i had to live with out my mother, burry my twin at the age of eight.

My father, he wants me dead he almost killed me.

I grew up not knowing my grand papa Max.

My uncles and my aunt Noel would fight for me to make me safe.

I do truly miss my mom and twin, but with that I have come to learn that fighting wouldn't change the past.

You can fight for only so long, be for you just get to tired of running, fighting and hiding of who you truly are.

We've been fighting for too long. Punch, kick, yell, scream as the knifes digging into the side of my back.

I could hear some one screaming at the top of their lungs.

* * *

we arrived an JJ was talking to a nurse. I cold see him shaking his head. Davie layed on a table they were working on him. i knew it was bad mac and noel were watching me with tears in their eyes.

_**Noooooooooooo!!!!!!! **_temperance screamed

Davie.....................beep...beep...beep..........flatting........blast...blast..beep........flat line.

Noel was huming a tune as the first time in years we sang hoping he would wake......

JJ just held me as Alakay stood there watching his brother fight for life.....

* * *

I tryed the pain was just winning and the blasted light was blinding me.

I could feel a tingling as a shock Waves that blasted through me....

Only thing going through my mined was, a song one that you would here when you know that death is knocking at your door.

* * *

**Hallelujah**

_**I heard there was a secret chord  
that david played and it pleased the lord  
But you don´t really care for music  
do ya?**_

_**Well it goes like this the forth the fifth  
the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah**_

_**Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
her beauty in the moonlight  
overthrew ya**_

_**She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your thrown and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah.. Hallelujah**_

_**But maybe there´s a god above  
But all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
it´s not a cry that you here at night  
Its not someone who has seen the light**_

_**It´s a cold and it´s a broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah  
hallelujah**_

I remembered that mom used to sing every time that we would go to Kevan's grave. She had a good voice.

I knew that if I ever died.

That she would stand there singing with Noel, Ryan, JJ, Andy, Mac and my other fosters in Mac's club. Where mom and them would always be welcome no one was ever ed turned away.

So I fought to stay alive they needed me. Mom needed her son to wake.

The last and final blast shook my body to the core. I found my self saying goodbye.

* * *

**_Cliff yeah well next chapter have fun ill up date it after fishmas or some time in the new year...._**

**_fluffy20456_**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own bones**

**Previews:**

We arrived an JJ was talking to a nurse. I cold see him shaking his head. Davie lay-ed on a table they were working on him. i knew it was bad mac and noel were watching me with tears in their eyes.

_**Noooooooooooo!!!!!!! **_temperance screamed

Davie.....................beep...beep...beep..........flatting........blast...blast..beep........flat line.

Noel was humming a tune as the first time in years we sang hoping he would wake......

JJ just held me as Alakay stood there watching his brother fight for life.....

* * *

I tryed the pain was just winning and the blasted light was blinding me.

I could feel a tingling as a shock Waves that blasted through me....

Only thing going through my mined was, a song one that you would here when you know that death is knocking at your door.

* * *

I was sitting there.

Just sitting knowing that if i woke, well........

Mom would be sad. I am only 16, its been eight years since I last seen her.

Even though I tried. Noel would never let me call or her call he could have found us.

Not that its made any difference. He found us anyhow.

Witness protection sucks.

* * *

"Temp's thoughts"

'I was standing there waiting for him to wake. Booth was next to me. Noel had Andy with the two boys sitting on the couch. Alakay just sat there staring at Davie. Nicky was asleep.

Gibbs left with his team and dad a little while a go. They had the number.

So I knew that they were searching for Ryan. Noel wanted to go but the boys wouldn't let her.

The doctor's said that he would wake soon. That was last night. We haven't slept since then.

I was sitting in a chair. Booth had one next to mine, he was staring at me. I just leaned my head on his shoulder.

I knew that I was safe and that he under stould that.

I just sat there holding hands with Booth watching waiting for my baby boy to wake.

* * *

'Booth's thoughts'

Wow there are so many things going through my head.

1) Bones the woman I love has a son

2) She had twins.

3) One son is dead by the hand of his father her rapist, and foster father.

4) she lied to me

5) she has a brother and sister they have kids. the one boy looks like bones kid. they must have the same father

6) witness protection

7) Cullen lied to me.

8) Her brother Ryan is missing, her son is in critical condition.

9) I could see that she is stressed, and needs me. And Angela pointed out to me earlier.

10) Finally, her head is on my shoulder. I knew that this wouldnt be the time to yell. Al's I could think of was that bestirred that shot this kid and beat him to the inch of death.

We stayed up for most of the night. She never let go of my hand. The kid didn't wake, around 1:30am, she put her head on my sholder and fell asleep. the others soon after. well except Alex i think hi name was. I knew that he would sleep till the boy woke.

* * *

7am:

I could hear a beeping noise. It was irritating me. I thought it was Noel's new testing alarm clock. opening my eyes i could see it was blinding everything was white. I had to squint my eyes shut. Fuck I was in the hospital. This time I took it slowly and had to blink a few times to ad gust to the light. looking around slowly i could see mom and some guy sleeping in a cope of chairs. Next Noel, and uncle Andy, where holding Nicky on the couch. They too were fast asleep. Turning my head I saw Alkalay standing next to me on my left side. Slowly i tried to reach to him but i got a prickles of pain running through my body. Ow man that hurt.

**_Ow fuck that hurts_**

Wow. I never seen people wake up so fast in my life un less you are trying to prank Noel. Well the dam doc came in and shoved everyone out and gave my annoing questions. All's iIcould think of was the pain. Fuck the dam questions doc my body's on fire. It took me a whiled to figure out that I was screaming out in pain.

Finaly the blasted doc gave me Nock out drugs. Looking to words the door i could see Alex hand the doc's my Ipod. Ahh Three Days Grase.

* * *

**"Pain"**

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

* * *

7:45am

Davie Brennan woke about 15min payer. Screaming in pain. Doctor Temperence Brennan woke with a start. before she could calm him down the nurses and doctors shoved here and everyone else out the door. Now she was in the waiting room with everyone but Alkalay. Booth took her and wrapped his arms around her. Looking down the hall they could hear the screaming subsiding. Alkalay was walking down the hall towards them with a faint smile on his face.

:Aunt Kiki? He's fine just shocked at the pain that was there. The fucking docs were about to knock him out again. But I just gave him his Ipod. He just fell asleep.: Alkalay said as Noel held the boy.

**Thanks cub.**

_Doctor Brennan, Your son is in shock. He woke up at the wrong time he should still be out. He should be put into a medicated coma**.** We need you signature._

**No you cant put him in medicated a coma. Just let him listen to his music.**

_Miss Brennan its compleatly safe. _

**No, if you try you will be fired. We have our reasoned doctor. If you put him in a coma then we wouldn't be able to wake him when the memories start and if you medicate him now. Then He will have shakes, and most like hart frailer. Yes I know that he is in pain. No I am not going to let you drug him. Now! Let me pass.! **And with that she walked passed the doctors and in to her son's room. The others took a while to register on what happened and then quickly following after her. Leaving Noel to deal with the annoying doctors.

* * *

**_Back with Ryan:_**

In my whole life I always hated the feeling of Pain. Now It was just a reminder of who I was/am. I've been shot, beaten to a pulp and left for dead. We all have. I gess it comes with being a foster. I pray to god that boy is safe. Taking one last look around and reaching into my pocket switching on the phone. I decided to text Gibbs, he would know how to fined me. Besides that's the only number i can remember. Sending a message and grasping for air. Spitting blood out. Lately I have been coffing up blood. I knew it was bad and I would be barley alive or worse by the time he found me. I just hope that Noel the boys, Andy, and temp are ok and well looked after. I hope the bartered dies in the end he should die soon i stabbed him with my dagger. (It's coated with 8 different kinds of poison and snake venom.)

* * *

**thanks for the reviews yes i am.**

**Happy new year...**

**Ill update soon Marry Fishmas**

**fluffy20456**


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Past Is my Past I would always lurn from it but now I know I have to let booth in ang left us alone for that I was grate full.**_

_My mom and dad left me, I thought for the longest time that they would come back. That russ and I would open our chrismas presents. When the social workers came after Russ left. I knnew that I would never belong any were._

* * *

_My first home the Jensons._

_I met Andy he was a nehbor nice. Would help me out if I needed it._

_It turned out that I did and he turned out to be the bet guy/freind that you would need if you needed a ride yes he had a car. Nice one too._

_The Jensons where assholes. I lurned the hard way they were my first mark on my shoes my list. A constont reminder that, I was a foster. I only stayed there a week._

_Tim and Kitty Jenson:_

_Early thirtys had 5 fosters._

_One boy that they would lock up when he didnt fit in as one would say. He never was home I only remember that night that I left, of seeing him. The soc's came and took us girls away. After Kitty had her husban rape two of us in front of us and beat the boy. She put me in the freazer for two hours. Only to be found and moved 3 hours later. Lucky it was turned off. Not so much cuse she put scolding hot water in it be for me._

_

* * *

_

Next was the Kenstons: Alex and David

_Late thirty's one foster othere than me was there. He was Jay Branton. This is were you can never trust anyone._

_When the soc's found me I was tied to a tree out side fresh brusing and two broken legs, from the cop that found me said I shoud have been dead._

_My thrid home was a sport groop home full of girls._

_It continues down the road for a year and I jumped around a lot. _

_I wasnt like noel she has been to 153 homes in her intire life. Ever since she was born. With no name to her till I met her. Only a number, the date that they found her on a door steps of the new york orfanige. She was sent to a home in foster care after her first year living. for as long as i have known her shes been fighting for some thing some one , any thing to keep her alive. now she has Ryan, me, and Andy. her familey. In everyway. She's my sister protector and best freind. Ryan is my brother, protector and Freind. Andy is like my brother he would do any thing for the three of us. He remindes me of blake some times and other tin=mes he can be like Ryan. Sirous, when the times call for it. You can always count on him to liten the mood when everything is stresed._

_We met Mac, after we had the boys. didnt know who to trust. still dont._

_He erned our trust. Later opened a shelter for thouse that had a bad time at homes. Every home you get a password and a saying so we know who has you and how long you have till some one._

_James Carter home for girls and boys for lost soals like me and noel. We Met Ryan there. He was our protector in many ways._

_

* * *

_

_When we first met Ryan we didnt know we could trust him but in time we did he help us get a way in most situations when we would need help when noel was strugling for breaths, tryinng to say alive after a sevear beating._

_Theirs more to my past but its still hiden though these memories. Of mine that are under lock and key._

_Though out the years I let people in but, In the past and now I still face hart break. Some like Angula, Booth, Zack. when max came back. Russ. When Booth died and came back. Noel, Ryan, Alakay, Davie, and Nicky. When Kevan died. My hart brakes when they fall when they leave me alone. I fall. I brake. I...._

_Sweets reminds me on connor he was a foster noel had said he lived as their son but was beaten and molested as a child. Noel was paced there and she took the boy of five year's and brought him to the hospital. She was ten. He was placed in a good home she on the other hand was lost in the system. _

_A number._

_A diget._

_A lost one._

_A ghost._

_A FOSTER._

_

* * *

_

**Hay sorry for my latness in the chapter i benn realy bizy the past weeks.**

**And i seen to much of hospitals doctors. **

**Next chapter will be made up soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**fluffy20456**


End file.
